


Surprise

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Captain Swan BroTP, Coming Out, Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, golden hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you shocked? It’s pretty shocking.”</p><p>The kettle whistled and Emma stood up. “Is it shocking, though?” She grinned over her shoulder at Killian as she went across to make the tea.</p><p>Killian followed her to the counter. “Of course it’s bloody shocking we were mortal enemies for 300 years.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“Rumplestiltskin?”

“Aye.”

“Mr Gold?”

“Aye.”

“The Dark One?”

“Aye.”

“Right.”

“Are you shocked? It’s pretty shocking.”

The kettle whistled and Emma stood up. “Is it shocking, though?” She grinned over her shoulder at Killian as she went across to make the tea.

Killian followed her to the counter. “Of course it’s bloody shocking we were mortal enemies for 300 years.”

“I guess. But you swap sides a lot. Like, A LOT. Weren’t _we_ mortal enemies once?”

“That was completely bloody different, Swan. We were enemies. But not _mortal_ enemies. I never tried to kill you.”

“Yes you did.” Emma said, placing two cups on the counter, absently lining up the handles. 

“Not seriously. You’re not actually dead.”

“Nor is Gold.” And she dropped a bag into each cup.

“ _He_ is immortal.”

“Mmm, yeah.” Emma poured the hot water. It made a faint steamy hiss.

“I cannot believe you are not shocked that me and The Crocodile are… well I don’t know exactly what we are-”

“I know what you are,” Emma said with a barely concealed smirk.

“Shut up. Be more shocked.” 

“Be more shocking.” She slid Killian’s tea towards him. 

He hoisted one eyebrow at her, as they both took tiny sips of their boiling tea. As he set his cup down, he said, “So you knew all along, did you? Is that what you’re telling me, love? Me and The Crocodile were bloody soul mates.”

Emma shrugged, “No, no, nothing like that. As far as I know. But it’s been obvious there was something going on for ages. All the time I was trying to sort out that mess with The Snow Queen you were running around with him-“

“I was not running around. And that was nothing to do with me. He had my heart.” 

It was Emma’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean. You know what that means, when it’s him.” 

“It started before that though, didn’t it? You’ve been trailing after him since we got him back from Zelena.”

“I have not.”

“Oh, you have.”

“That was complicated. There was a video tape. It’s hard to explain. He had a hold over me.”

“Did he now?” She couldn’t keep the mockery out of her voice.

“Stop it. Be more shocked.”

“Be. More. Shocking.”

The tea had cooled enough that Killian could take a long sip. He did so and sighed. “Okay fine.” He set the cup down gently and leant close. “Me and Gold, me and The Crocodile, we don’t do the normal kind of things. Do you want to know what we do, Swan?”

Emma leant in close too, “I thought you’d never fucking ask.” 

“He ties me up,” breathed Killian.

Emma huffed a little breath out of her nose. “That all? Don’t you hold out on me, Hook.”

Killian licked his top lip, the way he always did when he was about to be salacious. “He ties me up and he fucks me like that. And I like it. Sometimes it’s my idea. He ties me to the bed and he straps a gag into my mouth and he fucks me until I see stars and I don’t know where I am. He tied me over the shop counter once, left me there afterwards with his come running down my legs. Sweat and spit and everything all over me and all his precious things. Like I was one of them. One of his treasures. He’d locked the door, but if anyone had tried to come in and looked through the window they would have seen…” - his breath hitched - “what I was. The things he does to me, Swan, I hate it and I love it, you know. I can’t stop thinking about it. He puts his mouth… he puts his tongue inside me. It makes me desperate. I’m so fucking horny all the fucking time, but I can only come when he says I can. Sometimes he makes me wait a week. Or more. And sometimes he gets me so close, and then stops and leaves me with nothing. Makes me beg for it and tells me no. He makes me kneel and he makes me strip and he makes me want. He punishes me if I don’t do as he likes. He might punish me for coming here. I hope he does. I want him to. I like it when he hurts me. I like to show him I’m brave. He uses a belt on me, mostly. Until I’m in tears, if that’s what he wants. And sometimes he pulls the same belt tight around my neck and jerks me off at the same time. I love that. I’ll let him do anything to me if I get that in return. I let him do whatever he wants. But what I like is, what I really like, is that if I didn’t let him and he still went ahead, I wouldn’t be able to stop him.”

Emma was grinning as wide as The Crocodile himself. “Fuck, yeah,” she said, softly.

“Now,” Killian said, “now you’re shocked.”

Emma twisted her mouth. “Meh. Not shocked exactly.”

Killian slapped his hand on the counter top, making the teacups bounce. “You insufferable fucking wench! Not shocked? After I just told you… How can you not be shocked? The Crocodile and I, my once mortal enemy, are not only involved but are conducting ourselves in the most depraved, malfeasant manner possible and you are telling me that’s not shocking. What would bloody well shock you?”

“You and him enjoying an early night with cocoa and good book?”

Killian pouted.

“Oh, look. How can you think I didn’t know, I didn’t have some inkling that you… Hook, you are aware we dated, right? You and me? You remember that, or are you so drunk on Gold’s dick that-”

“Aye, alright, missy. And it was one date. We went on one date.”

“Yes, and on that date what did you do?”

“I took you out for dinner.”

“And after that?”

“I took you for a romantic walk in the woods. It was a proper date, Swan. I did it all properly.”

“And what did we do? In the woods? Romantically?”

“We romantically reenacted our first meeting.”

“Where we…?”

Killian looked down into is half-full cup, “Where you tied me to a tree and left me for the ogres.” 

Emma smiled. ”And this time your erection was slightly more obvious. Slightly. Not that I'm complaining.”

“I got an erection because of you, not because I was tied up. Give yourself some credit. I still think it’s a shame we never managed to work things out, actually.”

“Sure, buddy. Sure you do. It’s not just the date, though. It’s everything about you. The way you dress.”

“I’ve changed the way I dress.”

“You haven’t changed it very much.You could still meet the dress code of every kinky nite club in NYC.” 

“It’s just clothes. And I have no idea what a ‘kinky nite club’ is.” 

“Not yet. And there’s the way you act.”

“How do I act?” said Killian, lifting his teacup. 

“Like you want someone to give you a good spanking.” 

Killian sputtered tea back into his cup. “I do not act like…God, do I?”

“Yes you do leather-clad wise-ass pirate constantly sassing and goading enemies who are bigger and stronger and more powerful than he is, always pouting and preening and walking straight into the lair of anyone or anything you think might treat you like that bad boy you are. That’s a guy who wants a good spanking.”

Killian swallows visibly. “Oh.”

“Remember I have a super power.”

Behind Killian, another voice said, “The super power is hardly required for that.” 

“Killian turned to find Snow, standing in the middle of the room, smiling at the pair of them. “Oh bloody hell! What are you doing here?”

“Laundry. I live here.” She sighed. “And I’ve just lost a bet with David.” 

It took Killian a moment to process what she’d said, and by the time he reacted Snow was disappearing into the laundry room. “Wait. Wait.” he shouted. “What bet? What did David bet you I was?”

Snow just laughed as the door swung closed.

Emma was laughing too. “Sorry. But you are totally fucking obvious.”

Killian drained his teacup. “I see. Then maybe I should be going.”

“Of course. I’d hate you to get into to trouble on my account.” Emma winked as she stood up, rounding the counter, coming close to hug him goodbye.

Killian leaned close and she let him embrace her. He found her ear. “No you wouldn’t. You wouldn’t hate it at all. In fact, you’d like to know every last detail, love.” He was so close she could hear his tongue slip over his lips. “Every detail of how he punishes me for this.” And he kissed her lightly on the temple. 

“Really?” said Emma, pulling out of is arms, flustered. 

“Aye. I’m not the only one who’s obvious, Swan.”


End file.
